fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen
Super Hero Taisen is a crossover movie. This film unites many characters from different shows. The film is a remake of the KND finale, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. The protagonists of Wizards of Waverly Place, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers, Kamen Rider Decade, Codename: Kids Next Door, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Adventure Time, Fairy Tail, Regular Show, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Hyperforce, and Kamen Rider Den-O were primarily featured, with others heroes appearing. Synopsis In 2012, Justin Russo confrount and defeat the Seven Legendary Riders, who are just illisons he made to help prepared for his attack on the Wizard World for revenge on Alex. A fituge appears out of nowhere, saying he came to stop Justin. He reveal himself to be Nigel Uno of Sector V sent to spy on him. They fight until Justin turns into a monster called Taisen and beat up Nigel before disappearing. In November 20 2011, during a dinner that Alex made for the family (without magic), Headmaster Crumbs visits to reveal that with this selfless act, the Russo children can finally have their Family Wizard Competition. In New York City of April 23 2012, the town is celebrating the 70th anniversary of the Museum of Super Heroes and the 10th anniversary of the start of the Mega War and dress up in 40's style chotes. The Hyperforce arrive at the Museum and take a look at the exitbes while waiting on some of the heroes that promise to be with them. Chiro see statues of the Hyperforce and wonders if the world always need heroes in the future. He then had a vision of Justin Russo saying that a deal is off because of Alex. Chiro tells everyone about it and Anturai said that visions are a look into what danger wait from them. While watching Earth from the moon, Kamen Rider Fourze, Yuki Jojima, and Miu Kazashiro see a series of shooting stars that turn out to be a Zangyack fleet. Within moments, Amanogawa High is invaded by Zangyack militants as Gentaro comes to Shun Daimonji's aid before being blasted away from the Kamen Rider Club to an area where he meets Captain Marvelous. Introducing himself as Kengo Utahoshi and Yuki arrive, Marvelous reveals his intent to help Gentaro as he transforms into Gokai Red. In 2011, The Russo family arrive at the Competition where Jerry tells his kids that the reason why their aunt never visit is because they let the competition get to them and ask them to promise to not go overboard. Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders Neo-Heisei Riders Super Sentai Gorangers *Akarenger Tsuyoshi Kaijo *Aorenger Akira Shinmei *Kirenger Daita Oiwa *Momorenger Peggy Matsuyama *Midorenger Kenji Asuka J.A.K.Q *Spade Ace Goro Sakurai *Dia Jack Ryu Higashi *Heart Queen Karen Mizuki *Clover King Bunta Daichi *Big One Sokichi Banba Battle Fever J *Battle Japan Masao Den *Battle France Kyousuke Shida *Battle Cossack Makoto Jin *Battle Kenya Shirou Akebono *Miss America Maria Nagisa Denzimen *DenziRed Ippei Akagi *DenziBlue Daigoro Oume *DenziYellow Jun Kiyama *DenziGreen Tatsuya Midorikawa *DenziPink Akira Momoi Sun Vulcan *VulEagle Takayuki Hiba *VulShark Kin'ya Samejima *VulPanther Asao Hyou Goggle V *GoggleRed Ken'ichi Akama *GoggleBlack Kanpei Kuroda *GoggleBlue Saburo Aoyama *GoggleYellow Futoshi Kijima *GogglePink Miki Momozono Dynaman *DynaRed Hokuto Dan *DynaBlack Ryuu Hoshikawa *DynaBlue Yousuke Shima *DynaYellow Kousaku Nangou *DynaPink Rei Tachibana Bioman *Red1 Shirou Gou *Green2 Shingo Takasugi *Blue3 Ryuuta Nanbara *Yellow4 Jun Yubuki *Pink5 Hikaru Katsuragi Changemen *ChangeDragon Hiryuu Tsurugi *ChangeGriffon Shou Hayate *ChangePegasus Yuuma Oozora *ChangeMermaid Sayaka Nagisa *ChangePhoenix Mai Tsubasa Flashmen *Red Flash Jin *Green Flash Dai *Blue Flash Bun *Yellow Flash Sara Tokimura *Pink Flash Lou Maskmen *Red Mask Takeru *Black Mask Kenta *Blue Mask Akira *Yellow Mask Haruka *Pink Mask Momoko Livemen *Red Falcon Yusuke Amamiya *Yellow Lion Joh Ohara *Blue Dolphin Megumi Misaki *Black Bison Tetsuya Yano *Green Sai Jun'ichi Aikawa Turborangers *Red Turbo Riki Honoo *Black Turbo Daichi Yamagata *Blue Turbo Youhei Hama *Yellow Turbo Shunsuke Hino *Pink Turbo Haruna Morikawa Fivemen *FiveRed Gaku Hoshikawa *FiveBlue Ken Hoshikawa *FiveBlack Fumiya Hoshikawa *FivePink Kazumi Hoshikawa *FiveYellow Remi Hoshikawa Jetmen *Red Hawk Ryu Tendo *Black Condor Gai Yuki *Yellow Owl Raita Ooishi *White Swan Kaori Rokumeikan *Blue Swallow Ako Hayasaka Zyurangers *TyrannoRanger Yamato Tribe Prince Geki *MammothRanger Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi *TriceraRanger Etof Tribe Knight Dan *TigerRanger Daim Tribe Knight Boi *PteraRanger Risha Tribe Princess Mei *DragonRanger Yamato Tribe Knight Burai Dairangers *Ryuu Ranger Ryo *Shishi Ranger Daigo *Tenma Ranger Shoji *Kirin Ranger Kazu *Houou Ranger Rin *Kiba Ranger Kou Kukurangers *NinjaRed Sasuke *NinjaWhite Tsuruhime *NinjaBlue Saizou *NinjaYellow Seikai *NinjaBlack Jraya Ohrangers *OhRed Goro Hoshino *OhGreen Shouhei Yokkaichi *OhBlue Yuji Mita *OhYellow Juri Nijou *OhPink Momo Maruo *KingRanger Riki Carrangers *Red Racer Kyosuke Jinnai *Blue Racer Naoki Domon *Green Racer Minoru Uesugi *Yellow Racer Natsumi Shinohara *Pink Racer Youko Yagami *Signalman Signalman *VRV Master VRV Master Megarangers *MegaRed Kenta Date *MegaBlack Kouichirou Endou *MegaBlue Shun Namiki *MegaYellow Chisato Jougasaki *MegaPink Miku Imamura *MegaSilver Yuusaku Hayakawa Gingamen *GingaRed Ryouma *GingaGreen Hayate *GingaBlue Gouki *GingaYellow Hikaru *GingaPink Saya *Black Knight Hyuuga GoGoFive *GoRed Matoi Tatsumi *GoBlue Nagare Tatsumi *GoGreen Shou Tatsumi *GoYellow Daimon Tatsumi *GoPink Matsuri Tatsumi Timeranger *TimeRed Tatsuya Asami *TimePink Yuri *TimeBlue Ayase *TimeYellow Domon *TimeGreen Sion *TimeFire Naoto Takizawa Gaorangers *GaoRed Kakeru Shishi *GaoYellow Gaku Washio *GaoBlue Kai Samezu *GaoBlack Sotaro Ushigome *GaoWhite Sae Taiga *GaoSilver Tsukumaro Ogami Hurricanegers *HurricaneRed Yousuke Shiina *HurricaneBlue Nanami Nono *HurricaneYellow Kouta Bitou *KabutoRaiger Ikkou Kasumi *KuwagaRaiger Isshuu Kasumi *Shurikenger Asuka Kagura Abarangers *AbaRed Ryouga Hakua *AbareBlue Yukito Sanjyou *AbareYellow Ranru Itsuki *AbareBlack Asuka *AbareKiller Mikoto Nakadai *AbarePink Emiri Imanaka Dekarangers *DekaRed Banban "Ban" Akaza *DekaBlue Houji "Hoji" Tomasu *DekaGreen Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari *DekaYellow Marika "Jasmine" Reimon *DekaPink Koume "Umeko" Kodou *DekaBreak Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira *DekaMaster Doggie "Boss" Kruger *DekaSwan Swan "Swan-san" Shiratori *DekaGold Marigold "Mari Gold" Utahime *DekaBright Lisa Teagle Magirangers *MagiRed Kai Ozu *MagiYellow Tsubasa Ozu *MagiBlue Urara Ozu *MagiPink Houka Ozu *MagiGreen Makito Ozu *MagiShine Hikaru *MagiMother Miyuki Ozu *Wolzard Fire Isamu Ozu Boukengers *Bouken Red Satoru Akashi *Bouken Black Masumi Inou *Bouken Blue Souta Mogami *Bouken Yellow Natsuki Mamiya *Bouken Pink Sakura Nishihori *Bouken Silver Eiji Takaoka *Zubaan Great Sword Man Zubaan Gekirangers *GekiRed Jan Kandou *GekiYellow Ran Uzaki *GekiBlue Retsu Fukami *GekiViolet Gou Fukami *GekiChopper Ken Hisatsu *Black Lion Rio *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Go-Ongers *Go-On Red Sosuke Esumi *Go‑On Blue Renn Kousaka *Go‑On Yellow Saki Rouyama *Go‑On Green Hant Jou *Go‑On Black Gunpei Ishihara *Go‑On Gold Hiroto Sutou *Go‑On Silver Miu Sutou Shinkengers *Shinken Red Kaoru Shiba / Takeru Shiba *Shinken Blue Ryunosuke Ikenami *Shinken Pink Mako Shiraishi *Shinken Green Chiaki Tani *Shinken Yellow Kotoha Hanaori *Shinken Gold Genta Umemori Goseigers *Gosei Red Alata *Gosei Pink Eri *Gosei Black Agri *Gosei Yellow Moune *Gosei Blue Hyde *Gosei Knight Gosei Knight Gokaigers *Gokai Red Captain Marvelous *Gokai Blue Joe Gibken *Gokai Yellow Luka Millfy *Gokai Green Don Dogoier *Gokai Pink Ahim de Famille *Gokai Silver Gai Ikari Go-Busters *Red Buster Hiromu Sakurada *Blue Buster Ryuji Iwasaki *Yellow Buster Yoko Usami Cartoon Network *Samurai Jack *Ben 10 *Dexter *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Chowder *Flapjack *Captain Knuckles *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Bloo *Mac *Girm *Billy *Mandy *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby Internet Reviewers *Nostalgia Critic *Chester A. Bum *Ask That Guy With the Glasses *Nostalgia Chick *Linkara *The Spoony One *Cinema Snob *Todd in the Shadows *Angry Joe *Film Brain *Phelous *Obscurus Lupa *JesuOtaku *Bennett the Sage *Luke Mochrie *Paw *JewWario *MarzGurl *Sad Panda *C.R. *The Last Angry Geek *8-Bit Mickey *Oancitizen *That Sci-Fi Guy *Nash *Diamanda Hagan *Benzaie *Suede *Hardcore Kid *Cartoon Hero *Media Hunter *Rowdy Reviewer *Joey Tedesco *Count Jackula *Rosehacker *TestZero *Mr. Coat *AniMat *Hewy Toonmore *South Jersely Sam *Morgan Ledger *Jaimetud *Some Jerk With A Camera *Angry Video Game Nerd Allies Other Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Knuckles *Cream the Ribbit *Amy Rose *Hyperforce (from Hyperforce (2011 series)) **Chiro **Anturai **Sparx **Gibson **Otto **Nova *Alex Russo *Justin Russo *Max Russo From Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Lucy Heartfalla *Wendy Marvell *Carla Rider Allies *Kamen Rider Club **Kengo Utahoshi **Yuki Jojima **Miu Kazashiro **Shun Daimonji **Tomoko Nozama **JK **Hina Izumi *Den-Liner crew **Naomi **Owner *The Taros **Momotaros **Urataros **Kintaros **Ryutaros Sentai Allies *Energy Management Center **Takeshi Kuroki **Miho Nakamura **Toru Morishita **Buddy Roids **Usada LettuceI Others *Jerry Russo *Theresa Russo *Harper Finkle *Zeke *Professor Utonium *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Shocker-Zangyack Alliance **Dai-Shocker/Future Justin Russo **General Shadow **Shadow Moon Nobuhiko Akizuki **Apollo Geist **Weather Dopant **Tiger-Roid **Isogin Jaguar **Go-Star **Scorpion Man **Coma Thunder **Dr. Insano **Bling Bling Boy **Dr. Linksano **Dr. Eggman **Mojo Jojo **Mandark **Vilgax **Zod Aliens Used *Heatblast *Cannonblot *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Shocksquatch Cast *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Takeshi Sasaki - Kamen Rider 2 *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Akira Yamaguchi - Riderman *Ryô Hayami - Kamen Rider X *Toru Okazaki - Kamen Rider Amazon *Shigeru Araki - Kamen Rider Stronger *Hiroaki Murakami - Sky Rider *Shunsuke Takasugi - Kamen Rider Super-1 *Shun Sugata - Kamen Rider ZX *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black *Naoya Makoto - Akarenger *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Big One, Aorenger *Kenji Ohba - Denzi Blue *Yuri Lowthal - Ben Tennyson, Chiro *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *James Rolfe - Angry Video Game Nerd Gokai Changes Gokai Red - Red 1, Akarenger, Quotes *Dr. Insano: Time isn't just a river. It also a game where you chose your endings. ----------------------------------------------------------- *Sparx: Hey I know those faces. There're the Go-Busters. The 36th Sentai team! I heard of them on TV. ----------------------------------------------------------- *Jerry Russo: How often does Uncle Kelbo come around? A couple times a year. Aunt Megan - never. You know why? Because we let the competition come between us. Promise you'll stick together no matter who becomes the family wizard. *Justin Russo: I promise, dad. *Alex Russo: I promise. *Max Russo: I promise. *Jerry Russo: Not to me - to yourselves. ----------------------------------------------------------- *Ben: I hadn't see this must blood secinc the Mega War. Trivia It is reveled that Ben was a solder during the Mega War at the age of 11. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai Category:Movies